The Transition
by Mr.Zheng
Summary: Take places right after Goliath. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Alek cabin door suddenly flew wide open.

"Wake up you ninny!"

Alek opened one his eyes, only to find his Haspurg Armor Corp uniform thrown in his face. He pulled the uniform off him and was met with his boots as well. "God Wounds Deryn! What in the blazes are you doing?!" She turned around and forcefully shoved his fencing saber to his hands.

" _Im_ making sure you all packed up and ready you ninny. Were only a couple hour away from London so hurry up and get to packing!" Alek sighed, He stretch his arms out and got out of his bed. As he made his way to his to the sink, Bovril scamper his way onto Alek shoulders.

"Good morning Bovril" Alek said, grabbing his towel and wiping his face clean. He turn around to see that Volger had made his way into his room as well, also not bothering to knock first. He gave a cold glare at Deryn before he turned his eyes to Alek.

"Pack your belongings your _No-Longer-Serene_ _Highness_ and then meet me in Dr. Barlow cabin."

The Wild Count made a gesture to Alek suitcase and then ask Deryn to help him pack before walking out of the door. "Your No-Longer-Serene Highness?" Deryn asked with a grin on her face.

Alek gave her a unamused stare. Volger was in a foul mood, after hearing Alek had toss his life work to the bottom of the sea to work for Dr. Barlow, He was just glad that the Count didn't decide to decapitate him with his saber when he told him his decision to renounce all his claims. Alek had asked the count to start a new life in America but of course Volger refused, saying that _someone_ needed to keep a eye on him. Now the Count might be coming with Alek but no one said he has to be happy about it. "He doesn't approve of my decision to give up my claim to the throne just so that I could work for Dr. Barlow."

"Aye, well it was pretty daft when you think about it" She said with a little giggle as she was reaching for his clothes.

Alek frowned, after realizing he had been wanting to become an emperor ever since he was a boy, evening while being on the run. Was it wise to throw it all away? He turned to Deryn, who was stuffing his Turkish clothes down a suitcase. A smile appeared on his face before he realized it, Why of course it was worth it, throwing it all away meant that he could finally be with Deryn. To him, she was worth more then an empire. Alek then place his arms around Deryn waist and pull her closer to him. "Really?... It seem like the best choice I made in a long time" said Alek with a grin on his face.

Deryn cheeks turned into a hot pink but then pulled him closer, only a couple inches away from his face."To spend your life with a barking commoner was a good choice?" She asked with a soft and innocent voice.

"Absolutely" he said, placing his lips onto hers.

After he was finished packing, he and Deryn made there way to cabin. As they walk in, Volger was spotted sitting near a window, reading a newspaper while Dr. Barlow was still packing her fancy dresses. "Ah good morning Mister sharp and Mr. Hohenburg." She neatly packed her last dress and closed her suitcase. "I trust that were all ready for departure?"

"This bum-rag took forever but aye, were ready."

"Bum-rag" Bovril exclaimed as it scamper it way to the other loris. Alek rolled his eyes, then sat down next to Volger. As he sunk into the chair, the Count gave him a disapproving look and set down his newspaper. "Take a look out the window, Alek turn to look out. There were three American airships escorting the Leviathan. It was strange sight, seeing the Clankers airships next to the Leviathan, traveling together to head off to battle. If Darwinists and Clankers could get along, there may be a chance for peace in the future. The Kaiser is losing his two allies, surely one must know when he is beaten.

"You may have not end the war Alek but you have brought it closer to the end." Volger said as he stared out the window. "Are you saying I'd made the right decision then?"

"Yes, trading your heir to the throne to work with the godless Darwinists, an very wise decision." Volger said with a sarcastic voice. Alek could only stifle a laugh, as he ponder on Count statement. Volger sighed "But we both know the real reason why you gave up the throne." Volger made a gesture toward Deryn "Hopefully you thought this through before being moon by a girl." Alek face turned bright red.

"What are you two blethering about?"

"Why it nothing of your concern _Mr_.Sharp." he replied back, mockingly.

Deryn snorted and pick up her suitcase. "Well hurry up with your clanker talk, we will be arriving in a few minutes" Alek pick up his own suitcase while hearing Volger mutter something cheeky. Then they made there way to the Gondola. Alek notice a small smile on Deryn face. "I going to miss being up here."

"I reckon you will but Dr. Barlow did promise you that it won't be the last time"

"Aye, she did." Deryn smiled and grabbed Alek's hand.

"Let go you daft prince"


	2. Chapter 2

Their departure was rather quick. The _Leviathan_ couldn't waste time with goodbyes since they were ordered to guide to American airships through Europe. As the _Leviathan_ started to leave, the crew and the captain himself saluted them but of course, Newkirk was the only one waving and yelling goodbye. While Alek and Deryn we're waving back, Dr. Barlow manage to get a taxi to stop for them. The taxi itself was a carriage that was pulled by two Tigeresque, much to Volger distaste. Dr. Barlow handed the driver his payment and then made gesture to get in.

"So where are we headed?" Alek asked. turned her attention to Alek "Why we are headed to the London Zoological Society of course."

"Perhaps we should find somewhere to settle down first." Volger said with an annoyed tone but Dr. Barlow only chuckled. "And where would you settle down your Countship? The three of you are all practically penniless." The two Austrians gave her an unamused look while Deryn was snoring since she had fallen asleep the moment she got in. "Relax, I was only trying to enlighten the mood but the three of you will settle down at the Society."

"We're staying in a zoo?" Volger said with a disgusted expression. "An amusing thought but no, I never said we're going to one of our zoos, _We_ are headed to our headquarters, where you will be able to stay in our living complex."

"hmm...Well that doesn't sound too bad." Volger said while pulling out his newspaper. "Ah but here a catch, all of you have to stay in the same quarter for a week. We haven't prepare the second quarter for the Countship yet." Alek frowned. Having his strict fencing tutor sleeping next to him didn't sound appealing at all. He also wanted some alone time with Deryn as well. As they were going, Alek stared out the window, getting a better view of London. The road were full of Tigeresques, Elephantines, and all other sorts of beasties pulling carriages full of cargo. The street lights were full of glow worms, people were riding on their beasties, Messenger Terns flying from building to building, message lizards were crawling on the side of buildings. This was all strange to Alek, he more used to machines being on the road and the smell of exhaust in the air. It not that he despise these creatures although Volger loathe at the sight of each beastie they pass by, but he was rather not used to everything being so...alive.

"It appears that Austria-Hungary has fully withdrawn from the war," Count Volger said. Alek shift his gaze to the Count. "So that will mean the Germans should be surrendering soon then."

"Yes that would be the logical answer but it appears that the Kaiser will fight until the very end."

"Why would he do that?" Alek asked. "Who knows why, He is a madman after all." Volger sighed and handed the newspaper to Alek, but before he could take it, Bovril had snatched it from the Count and then crawl under his seat. Volger wasn't very please about that. "It unsettle me to know that this abomination will be staying with us. Perhaps we should give it to Dr. Barlow." Alek reached under his seat and let Bovril climb onto to his shoulders. "Nonsense what so unsettling about him", Alek said while scratching Bovril back. The count just gave him a disgusted look. "It looks to me that Alek had turned over to Darwinism." Dr. Barlow said with a very please tone. "You should try to embrace it yourself Count."

"I would rather be eaten by your godless abominations!", he exclaimed madly. I may have not known as much about machines then Mr. Klopp or Alek but at least they are not made out of fake flesh and bone." Dr. Barlow raised one of her eyebrows, clearly annoyed by Volger beliefs."We are made of flesh and bone. Is there something wrong with us then?"

"But completely different then…" was all Volger could manage to say before being interrupted by a grumpy Deryn. "Could you both talk any louder!?" she said while wiping her drool off her face and turning toward Alek. "I see your awake now" said Alek with a small grin on his face. "Aye, you all couldn't stop your blethering so I had to wake up." She then straighten her messy hair and move next to Alek. "So what going on?"

"As I was saying…" Volger mutter before the carriage started to slow down. "Let save the talk for an another time Count, we have arrived at our destination." She picked up Tazza leash and handed it toward Deryn. " _Mr_.Sharp would you be a gentlemen and take the Tazza out first?" Deryn sighed and then took the leash from her and led Tazza out the door. As Alek step out, he took a long hard look of his new home. The headquarter was bigger then Alek expected, the building was almost entirely white, and there also a wall that surrounded the building. "How very plain looking" The count said, who is clearly not impress with his new home. The Guard that was standing next to the gate notice their arrival so he called out to someone to let them in. "Well let get you all settle down first." Dr. Barlow took the leash from Deryn and started to walk toward the gate. "Come on now, We shouldn't keep the guards waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

_This room is barking huge!_ Deryn thought.

A king size bed was stuffed in the upper right corner, a leather couch that was placed next to a rather large window, which lighten the entire room. The small kitchen was to the right of the door, and lastly a washroom that was adjusted to the left side of the room.

Alek and Count Volger didn't look very impress, but then again, they were raised in a barking palace. Nothing here would ever be better then the luxurious life they had as aristocrats. The only bad thing about it was the fact that the room was very dusty. They found a little closet next to the washroom and started unpacking. She and Alek didn't have much luggage. Alek suitcases only contain his worn Hapsburg uniform, some turkish and formal clothes, his saber, and the tiny lump of gold. Her suitcase contained even less, just some trousers, collar shirts, a jacket, and of course her midshipmen uniform with her medals attached to it.

She finished packing and took a glance at Volger luggage. Deryn jaw dropped, the sodding Count had a vast pile of stuff on the couch. There was his fencing saber, maps, books, his Hapsburg uniform which he took back from Alek, a helmet, even the fencing armor.

"You brought all the barking fencing equipment?"

"Why of course, what did you expect me to do? Throw it all away?" The Count said.

Deryn rolled her eyes. The fact that he brought the fencing equipment meant that the Count will continue driving his fencing lessons down to their attics. She sighed. The lady boffin gave them a week to settle in but this bum-rag would be staying with them for the entire week. Why couldn't he stayed in America and leave Alek side? With the Count here, they couldn't do anything fun without being scowled at and she was _definitely_ not going to snog Alek in front of his presence.

"I'll will take the couch, the both of you will be sleeping on the bed but _mein gott_ if I see either of you doing anything _sickening_ , I will make the both of you practice your fencing skills all day and night for the entire week." Volger said with a loud and malicious tone.

Both of their faces turned completely red. The Count then gesture a blushing Alek to come over. Feeling that her presence was not needed anymore, Deryn swiftly made her way to the washroom, although she could've sworn she saw the Count smirking a little bit. Once inside she quickly lock the door and groaned. "Blister, could that have been anymore embarrassing?" She sighed and started to undress for her shower.

"Sickening" a voice said in disgust.

Deryn jump, she quickly turned around to see that it was only Bovril, giggling to no end.

"You wee little beastie!", don't scare me like that." She laughed, picking up the amused loris. Bovril does tend to be annoying from time to time but it also provide comfort when either one of them needed it. She unlock the door and open it so that Bovril could scamper out, then she shut the door and continue to undress. Her knee still had that beastie attached to it but she couldn't feel it. As she took a closer look, the beastie was in a dormant state, not moving or causing and angry bees to stir in her knees. Dr. Azuela inform her that once the beastie lay dormant, then her knee would have fully recovered. Deryn reach down to grab it by it side, it was stuck to her like a bandage. When she finally pulled it off, it reveal a big pink scar. She bent her knee a little bit, relief to feel that there was no pain. She took a glance of her self in the mirror. Deryn Sharp, a former decorated officer of the Royal Air Service, and now… an assistant for a lady boffin. All the long nights, the hard sweats and tears she endured to be able to fly… wasted.

Unsoldierly tears started to appear under her eyelid, she swore, trying to hold them back, but as she ponder on her thoughts of the memories she had while serving on the _Leviathan, t_ he thrill of being in the air, hertears managed to slip through her eyelids, dripping down from her cheeks.

"God wounds Volger, would you not say things like that!"

"Well I had to say it eventually, seeing how you both moon over each other every time you make eye contact her."

 _Barking Clankers sure love to talk out loud,_ she thought. A small smile appeared on Deryn face. Leaving the _Leviathan_ had been hard, but now… she has Alek, her daft but charming prince. The reason why she had left the _Leviathan_ in the first place. Deryn had to admit, never in her life did she expect herself to find love. Who would love a mad cross dressing Scottish girl like her? And she _certainly_ thought that she never act like the lassies she saw back in Glasgow, looning over like a puppy over some barking boys. But yet here she is, lovesick over some daft prince she met on they way. She rubbed her tears away and step into the shower, chuckling to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

When Deryn finished her hot shower, she step out, only to realize that she had forgotten to bring her towel and her night shirt, Which of course was provided by Dr. Barlow.

"Ah blisters." she muttered.

After grabbing her dirty collar shirt and her dirty trouser, she wrap the clothes around her chest the best she could. Slowly she open the door, hoping that Alek could toss her night shirt to her.

"Alek", she whispered

"I'm afraid Alek have already gone to sleep."

Deryn turn to the voice, meeting the back of a certain Count. He was about to turn around until she snapped at him.

"Wait! Don't turn around!"

The Count stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why, What wrong?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.

Deryn tried to respond but she saw movement in the corner of her eye. She turned to the bed, watching Alek getting up from the bed and rubbing his eyes.

"What going on?", he asked.

He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at a partially naked Deryn, his jaws dropped. His face turn bright red, his mouth wide open.

"Uhhhh…" Was all that came out of his mouth and but the bum-rag hadn't bother to stop staring.

"Well You can stop staring now you ninny!", She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alek quickly turned away, fluster by what he saw. Deryn quickly grabbed her night shirt and ran back to the washroom. Her face also turned completely red as she dressed. She waited for the tension to go down before exiting the washroom. Alek was still awake, a slight pink still resided in his face. Volger already had his towel and his night shirt in his hand, Once Deryn had made way to the bed, Volger made his way to the washroom, slamming the door behind him. Bovril sat next to the bed, giggling at the embarrassed couple. There was an awkward silence until Deryn made eye contact with Alek. Both their face still slightly pink from before. They opened thier mouths to say something but while looking at each other, realizing they were both being daft ninny's, they started to chuckle. A sign of relief came from Alek face.

"I'm guess I should take a shower as well", he finally said.

"Aye, you go do that with the Count".

"I meant after he done, _Dum_ _mkopf."_

Deryn started to chuckle again, making her way to the bed but she then stop when realizing that she was about to get in bed, with Alek. Her face must have given her away

"I believe you're blushing again _Miss_ Sharp." He said teasingly

" _Said_ the one who turned completely red after seeing a little skin." She replied, while holding back a grin.

Alek fumed a bit, "that was more then a _little_ Deryn, I practically saw your..." His eyes shifted down to her chest, he stopped talking, obviously too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

She looked at what he was staring at and smirked, " _Oh_ you mean my diddies?, why Alek I thought you were a _proper boy_ , not some barking pervert," She said, pulling herself closer to him.

Alek struggled to find the right words. "uhh...no I…umm didn't mean to say it like that...

"Perhaps you want an another _look_." She said, pulling off her night shirt, her so called _diddies_ almost present.

Alek eyes shot up and turned. "ARE YOU MAD?! GOD WOUNDS DERYN!..."

"What? don't you want a peak?, your ex-princeliness" she said before grabbing Alek from behind.

"NO!," he screamed, quickly moving away from the bed. Deryn and Bovril burst into laughter while Alek was too mortfied to say anything back. Then there was a low cough coming from the washroom door. Deryn eye shifted to the sound and then immediately, stop her laughter. Count Volger was standing there, watching them like an Eagle, stalking it prey.

"Barking spider! How long were you..." She asked, quickly shoving herself back into her clothes.

"I'm afraid it was _Long_ enough Miss Sharp. I'll be seeing you _both_ in the morning." he said calmly, drying off his hair with a towel.

"But that absurd!, I didn't do anything," Alek protested.

"Ah well that too bad Alek but I did warn you what would happen. Now I suggest the both of you to get some sleep, My _Fencing lesson_ can be very...exhausting." and with that, the Count plop down on the couch and doze off.

After staring at the Count for some time, Alek turned to Deryn, he look was quite pleased despite the situation.

"Not so amusing anymore is it?" he said, snickering.

"Get stuffed, how was I supposed to know that he was there. The bum-rag finished his shower in an instant."

"Well Deryn I hope it was worth it, because Volger lesson tends to be very painful." he said, getting his towel and heading off to take his shower.

"Worth it" Bovril said. The wee beastie was curl up next to the couch, getting itself ready for it sleep.

Deryn sighed, she already had slept for most of the day during their boring ride to the lady boffin headquarters. Sleeping was the last thing she wanted to do but getting a little bit of more rest isn't the worst thing in the world, plus she going to need it for tomorrow. She look around the room, noticing how dark the room was, the sun that was illuminating the room had disappeared, replaced by the light being given off from the glow worms that resided in the street lights. Even though London wasn't her first choice on places to stay at, seeing how pure dead fancy everything is, it was at least familiar to her.

There isn't any Clanker contraptions running about or any horrid smell of it fumes polluting the air and yet, for some reason she had missed those things a wee bit. She was a Darwinist at heart of course but after spending time in Istanbul and with Alek, she almost started to enjoy being around them. Seeing how she felt, she also thought it was probably due to the fact that she in love with a barking Clanker. Perhaps they were a little bit of both now, her world crossing with pulled the bedsheets over her, getting ready for sleep until she heard a click sound coming from the washroom door. It was Alek, still holding his wet towel around his arms as he walk over to her. He flung his towel next to her dirty trouser and slided his way into the bed. Before she knew it, Alek had alrady placed his arms around her. She could feel the heat that radiated from his body. As she enjoyed the warm comfort, she wiggle her body closer to Alek, now being inches away from him.

"Good night kiss?" He asked

"Why of course," So Deryn smoothly kiss him.

"Good night Alek."

"Good night _Liebe_."

* * *

 **A/N I'm new to fanfiction, only created this account to continue the Leviathan series. I know there a bunch of** **grammer errors so please review on how you like the story so far and also point out any mistakes I made. Btw not Scott Westerfield and therefore do not own any of the Leviathan series (Except the plot in this)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Again!"

The Wild Count said, moving his saber back to prepare for an another attack. In a split second, Deryn shifted the tip of her fencing saber up in the air, barely managing to parry with one of his swings. She shudder a bit as she parry with his saber. After spending all day defending the countless slashes from the Count, she begin to grow tiresome, her hands was sore from holding her saber, cramps occurred in her legs, her clothes covered in sweat, and worst of all, the bum-rag made her wear the barking fencing armor that Alek had on from before.

Volger thrusted his saber toward her this time, aiming for her chest. Her hand instinctively moved up, holding her saber sideways. As his saber slide though hers, Deryn pushes her saber up, pushing the him back. As the Count stumble to the corner, she tightening her grip, getting ready for her offensive.

"Your taking too long," he said.

Before Deryn could even swing her saber, Volger had already lounge at her, forcing her back to defensive measures. Metal clashed against metal, ringing highly each time they hit.

"Barking spiders!" She cried out.

Volger moved back again, shifting his saber wherever she moved to. He showed no signs of fatigue. His eyes filled with boredom, looking at her like some sort of toddler. The sodding Count was merely toying with her. Anger course through her nerves. She takes a massive swing to the right. The Count quickly dodge her sluggish attack, then flung his saber at her hands. She yelped as she drop her saber.

"Blisters," she muttered before plopping down onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. The Count lowered his saber back into it sheath. He picked up a towel and offered it to Deryn, looking at her pitifully. She accepted his offer, wiping the hot sweat off her face. Her hand throbbing from the spot he whacked.

"Miss Sharp, one must never strike until an opening present itself" he said. The Count looked quite pleased even though Deryn was most certainly not. _Must have been from whacking_ me she thought. Deryn made haste in moving her sweaty fencing armor. It was a bit too small for her, the fencing armor was made to fit Alek after all but she was only a little squick taller then him which is the excuse Count Volger used to stuff her in it. Speaking of Alek, he gone off to get dinner for them from the complex dinning halls. They wasted all barking day with Volger fencing lessons. She look out the window, watching the sky turn dark.

"Miss Sharp I must say I'm rather surprised with your fencing skills." The Count said

"Your _impressed_?, but all I lost every time we practice."

The Count narrow his eyes "Well what did you expect, I'm _am_ the Fencing tutor after all. As I was saying, Your fencing skills have improved exponentially in a short period of time. In a matter of few months, you might even catch up to Alek."

Deryn stood there like a brain dead ninny, Had he just complemented her?

"Although much like everything else you do, you act before think. That is one of your _many_ flaws."

Now that the Count she remembered but before she could say anything, The door flung wide open, showing Alek stumbling into the room while carrying an enormous bag in his hands. He swiftly made his way to the kitchen, dropping all the bags onto the kitchen counter.

"How do you expect us to eat all this?' The Count asked.

"Well I suppose it the fact that we didn't eat anything all day, and after your fencing lesson, I'm quite famished." He said, grinning.

"Famished" Bovril said while sitting on Alek shoulders. The daft prince had a point, while she was busy fencing, she never felt her stomach growl until now. Volger shook his head in great annoyance. Deryn on the other hand chuckle quietly before opening the bags. Inside the bags consisted of a gigantic roast beef, a big helping of steamed potatoes and carrots, and a long loaf of bread. After pulling out the food, she went looking into their cabinets, pulling out three plates for them.

Alek took a cup and filled it with steam potatoes for Bovril, setting it on the table.

Volger narrow his eyes at the cupped then shifted his gaze to Alek. "Have you lost your manners boy?"

"What do you mean?," he asked.

He gestured toward the cup. "I will not have your godless _abomination_ eating on this table, it shall be eating on the floor." He said coldly.

Deryn and Alek both rolled their eyes. If the Count can't one little wee beastie, how can he hope to live in London with all the other fabrications roaming around. Bovril didn't seemed to minded,only giggled at Volger comment. Then the loris had climbed onto the table and took the cup back down onto the floor. She set the three plates down onto the table, covering the small retractable table they found stuck in the walls. While she and Alek was plating the roast beef on their plates, A scream of horror filled the room silence.

" _Mein Gott_!" The Count cried out.

They both turn back, only to find a message lizard poking it a head from a metal pipe that was attached to their kitchen ceiling. To her amusement, Volger was holding a knife, pointing it at the message lizard. They both began to laugh, earning them an unamused stare from the Count. He set the knife down and clapped his hands, scaring off the lizard back into it pipe. They could hear it scampering in the ceilings. There was a metal hatch next to the opening, which the Count shut close.

"Why are those horrid things here?"

"That how they call for someone," she replied.

"I can't stand being stalk by these creatures, couldn't you Darwinists make something more less ungodly then those talking lizards," The Count said.

"Volger we are in a Darwinist country what did you expect to find?"

Alek said, still chucking at the sight of his fencing tutor. He didn't seem to mined the message lizard, in fact when she thinks about it, Alek seem to have gotten used to being around with the beasties. Deryn smiled, even though she knew he prefer machines over fabrications, at least he can adapt to be with them, unlike the Count here. Volger scowled at Alek before getting the rest of the food and plating it.

"Did you get anything to drink?" she asked.

Alek frowned, "Umm… yes I might have forgotten our tea and they already closed down the dinning halls."

"You _Dummkopf_ , what are we supposed to drink now?"

She sighed, and turned back into the kitchen. She found some cups in a cabinet and filled it with sink water. She placed the cups down onto the table and sat down with them. Deryn wasted no time devouring her roast beef, manners can get stuff for all she cared. Again the Count glared at her with distaste before taking a bite his potatoes. The beef came from a fabricated cow, it grew faster and bigger then normal cows but that wasn't something she was going to say while the Count was here. After finishing her monstrous meal, she grab her plate and retreated back into the kitchen, feeling absolutely stuffed. Volger was still eating, using his manners and all but Alek seem to have finished his plate as well. Bovril was still nibbling on his potatoes, making a mess that will have to be cleaned up later. When she started washing her plate, Alek stood behind her, not knowing what to do with his plate.

"You can wash your own plate Alek," she said.

"Well I would except that I… umm," he looked down at the floor, embarrassment filled his face. After realizing what he meant, she raised one of her eyebrows at him and snorted.

"Your telling me that you learn all that useless yackum from those tutors of yours but not one of them taught you how to wash your own barking dishes?"

His face fell even more.

"In my defense, We never had to clean our own dishes, that was our servants jobs." he mumbled.

"Well as you can see Alek, I'm no servant so you can do it yourself." She said, handing him a bottle of soap and a sponge.

Alek hesitated a bit before attempting to wash his own plate. He rinse his plate in the water, and poured half of the soap onto the plate. Deryn eyes open and snatched the soap from him, then smack the back of his head, causing him to yelp.

"You _Dummkopf!_ ," she shouted "You use don't use that much soap on a single plate."

"Perhaps I should wash his plate." The Count said, holding on his empty plate and staring at Alek with disappointment.

"In return Alek, you may clean up the mess your pet made."

"That also some thing I don't know how to…"

"Why I'm sure Miss Sharp can help you with that, now go." he said, taking the sponge from him and started scrubbing his plate.

Deryn let out a groan and swore under her breath, she grabbed Alek hands, pulling him over to the mess on the floor. Bovril swiftly scamper on to her shoulder.

"Useless prince" it said, snickering.

"Aye beastie you got that right" she said.

On the floor, there was a mess of squashed potatoes on the floor, paw prints running through them. She picked up the mashed potatoes and wipe the floor clean. Then she handed the dirty rag to Alek.

"Go rinse the rag out in water, then roll it up tightly to squeeze every squick of water out of it."

He nodded, picking up the rag and headed over to the sink. She thought it was amusing, seeing how Alek could speak half of dozen languages, fix a walker engine, and all the other thing he expertised at and yet he doesn't know the most simple things you would expect anyone to know. Not that she minded of course, him being a dafty is just an another charm about him she supposed. As she made her way to the washroom, she made sure to get everything before she started her shower, reliving the incident that occurred last night.

"No need to go through that again." she mutter before shutting the door.

* * *

 **A/N:Yeah took me an week to post but to make up for it, this chapter is made extra long. Next chapter will be come out faster but please...reviews are always needed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alek sighed as he rinse his dirty rag. When you been born into royalty and have been thought by a half a dozen tutors for years, you would expect one to be taught the most simplest things. For an example, cleaning your own dishes or how to clean a mess on the floor. Never had he needed to do either of these things before. He always had servants to do that would do it for him.

""Is something troubling you?" Volger asked before placing the clean plates back into a cabinet.

His eyes shifted to Volger while he was rolling the rag dry. The Count might have been born a noble like Alek but not once had he ever asked for servants to do his biddings. The Count always said how important it was to learn the life of a commoner, and yet he had a low tolerance to be around them. Back then Alek would have thought he was mad, such a thing was for someone… lower then him should do. After remembering his old thoughts about the Count, he smiled sadly, wishing that he had done the same.

"It nothing serious Volger,it just that — I never saw how useless I was until now."

"Useless? why that utterly nonsense Alek." Volger said, looking at him as if he was mad.

"You piloted a walker with a thousand ton frigate on our tail, helped Austria best mechanik to fix those engines on that… godless thing, stopped the Ottomans from joining Germany, and sped up the war by getting rid of Tesla. Now does that sound useless to you?"

"Well now that you mention that..." he said, feeling a little bit better from his sudden compliment.

"Perhaps your confusing uselessness to your idiocy." Count Volger reclined back onto the couch, an amused smirk on his face.

"Perhaps." He was too tired from fencing to be upset at Volger ill-mannered comment. After the rag was dry enough, he laid out the rag over on top of the faucet. The Count still doesn't approve of his action of throwing his chance to become the archduke away for some commoner but now he even more upset about the fact that they too are now 'commoners'.

"So Volger?" Alek sat down onto his bed.

"Yes?"

"Why are you still accompanying me?, even though I renounced all my titles. There no longer the need to care for me seeing how I'm not a prince anymore."

Volger stared at the boy for a few moments and tilted his head on the couch armrest, sighing.

"Yes Alek, it appear that you won't ever be on the throne of Austria-Hungary but I made a promise to your father that I will take good care of you. Am I agitated that your not the emperor right now after all we done? Yes I'm very much am…" He said, quite depressed from mentioning that.

"...But, I plan to keep that promise Mr. Hohenburg, besides your happy with the decision you made. However I'm still quite amazed of your sudden love for Miss Sharp. Back in Austria, The two things you kept ranting about was to be the Archduke and how you wanted a mature, beautiful, and quiet archduchess to stand by you."

Alek thought about what he said, heat residing in his face, and then smiled.

"Yes Volger but that all changed when I met Deryn. She may not be quiet or mature, but she the most brilliant and amazing person I ever met. And for your information, She is _very_ beautiful in every way."

Volger only chuckled for a moment.

"Ah yes, She does have my admiration. Her fighting spirit is quite rare to find, although she does tend to act… very _improper_ from time to time."

Alek smile only grew wider.

"That what make her so brilliant."

Volger raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Is that so… then what so _amazing_ about her?" he said sarcastically.

"Well…" he said, brushing his hair upwards. "...she served in the Royal Air Service for quite some time, saved the revolution that took place in Istanbul, saved _me_ countless times, and was able to fool you into thinking that she was a boy." That last part caught the Count attention.

"Hmph At least _I_ was the first to find out her true identity." he mutter, clearly offended about the last comment. The Count tried to retort back but after fencing all day with his former prince and the commoner, even someone like him started to grow tired. He stretch his arms and yawned as he was falling back onto the Couch.

"Im going to bed, don't disturb me." And with that, Volger drifted off into his long deep sleep.

Deryn on the other hand just came out of the washroom, Bovril running out from the door, steam spewing out from the washroom, her hair still slightly wet, and she was in already in her nightshirt. After sat down next to him, covering her self with the bed cover. She smiled at him and turned to the couch.

"Volger already gone off to bed?" She asked.

"Yes, Imagine his fencing lesson is also taking a toll on him as well."

She rolled her eyes. "Well no one _asked_ him to teach us, it was also pure dead tiring for us!" She turned back to Alek, sniffing the odor coming off of him with disgust.

"Ugh and _you_ smell like clart" she said, throwing a towel at him and shoving him off the bed. He did smelled very bad in fact. After all, he was dfenched in sweat earlier when he was sparing with Volger and he never did bother to change his clothes after. Still he stood there and gave her a hard look.

" Well? go take your barking shower Alek." she said teasingly, smiling.

And then eyes went soft again, she look lovely in her night shirt and her cheerful facial expression made it hard to get him heated. He rolled his eyes and smiled back. After letting out a sigh, he held on into his towel and made his way into the washroom.

"Tiring." Bovril muttered.

* * *

 **A/N Hey viewers, I'm only going to continue this for a few more chapter for The Transition. But don't worry I'm nowhere near finish with Alek and Deryn, I'm planning there next adventure right now which will take place after THIS. Also REVIEW PLEASEEEE.**

* * *

 **A/N Im me from the future, just here to let everyone know I made some revisions for the previous chapters. I wasn't satisfied with some so I went back to revise. I recommend to go take a look.**


	7. Chapter 7

There was a tapping sound that continue through out the room. Alek didn't bother to open his eyes, thinking it wasn't worth the trouble of getting up to deal with. He turned over, hoping the sound would go away on it own so that he could go back to his slumber. Then the sound grew louder and louder, causing Alek wanting to engulf his face with his blanket. Then the sound suddenly stopped, but Alek felt a cold presence of someone lingering over him.

"Wake up Aleksander." The person whispered.

Alek eyes shot wide open, pulling the blanket off his face in an instant, only to be greeted by the Count.

"Volger what are…" he almost cried out, but was then silenced by Volger hand, gesturing to be quiet.

"Shh!...be silent you fool." The Count whisper harshly, shooting a worried glance at the person snoring beside Alek. After following where Volger eyes was staring at, he looked back at him, lowering his tone. "What going on?"

Volger hesitated for a moment before replying, still eyeing the former airmen.

"Dr. Barlow sent one of those horrid lizards earlier, asking for my presence. Apparently, she need me to accompany her for several of days."

Volger quietly moved away from the bed, gesturing Alek to follow suit. Alek carefully slipped out of bed, hoping that he doesn't disturb the person next to him. After distancing themselves from the bed, Alek noticed that the Count had was already neatly dressed in one of his calvary uniform. Well... dressed as best that he could. Usually the Count would try to wear something more formal and stylish when he going out to the public but that was the only set of clothes Volger brought with him while they were busy being on the run.

"Where are you two going?" he asked, trying to focus, he was exhausted from his fencing lesson from yesterday. He took a glance out at the window, finding that it was still midnight. Where in the world are they going at a time like this?

"I do not know yet but she said that she will inform me when I get there while I will inform her the _insolence_ to be calling for someone at this time, especially when using godless abominations to do so." He said in distaste. Alek rolled his eyes. "But enough about that." Count Volger said, pulling out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket and handing it to Alek.

He took the paper and unfolded it with a raised eyebrow at the Count. "What is this?"

" _This_ Alek is the set of chores I have arranged for you and Miss Sharp to occupy yourselves in while I am away. I'll be expecting everything here to be done _properly_ when I returned." Count Volger said.

Alek briefly went over the list and frowned. Leave it to Volger to make him feel like a boy again. Always talking to him as if he was his superior, which he technically is but still. He couldn't even do half of the things listed on this paper.

"Now I will inform you on when I shall return but until then, stay out of trouble and for the last time, don't do anything vurgular just because you are by yourselves, or at least until the proper age to do so andwhen _I_ move out."

Alek cheek burned bright red again, still vexed about his redundant comments about him and Deryn. "God wounds Volger!, don't be so impertinent, when have I ever done anything like that?" he huffed, having enough of the Count embarrassing the both of them.

"Well that good to hear Alek, those things tend to happen." He made his way to the door. "Take care now, _and_ don't forget about your chores." Count Volger said, shutting the door behind him.

After listening for the footsteps fade, he took an another glance at the list of chores and groaned. When Volger first mention of leaving, he was hoping he could treat Deryn to go out and dine some where in London with what left of his gold. But the Count said _several_ days, perhaps if they could get this over fast enough, they would still have a day or two to themselves. He smiled at the thought and looked at the first chore Volger listed. Dusting… he should be able to do this at least. He remembered the servants back home, doing it for him, using some sort of brush to dust his room whenever he ordered them to. After whistling for some glow worms to light up, which was also added to Volger distaste, he wondered around in the kitchen chores and cabinets, looking for some sort of brush.

"Now where would they put the …ah here it is."

A small brush stood on the bottom of the table, barely visible from where he was standing. He picked up the brush and wavered it around in the air. He decided to start in the kitchen since he was already here. Alek started brushing from the back, making his way to the front of the kitchen. As he was dusting, boredom was always constant in his brain, he tried to occupy his thought by planning on where they should go to out, only to realize he doesn't know where anything is. It couldn't be as complicated as japan but maybe Dr. Barlow would be kind enough to provide a map for them so they won't get lost wondering around in London. Alek was finish dusting the last corners of the kitchen, until he heard something dripping behind him. He turned to look at where the noise where coming from, finding an exhausted loris turning the kitchen sink faucet on.

"Water." Bovril muttered, stuffing it mouth inside the sink, drinking like how a cow would.

Alek turned to find the small clock hanging on the wall, finding that he took a emense amount of time just to dust one small kitchen. He looked out the window again, finding that it was almost dawn. It just prove that he wasn't meant for this he thought, but complaining isn't going to help him finish this, and he doesn't plan on spending his few precious alone time with Deryn cleaning.

"On to the next room." he said dryly, shaking the dust off in a trash bin, moving sluggishly.

* * *

 **So I have a question** **for you guys. For my next installment taking after this, do you want it chapter by chapter or release as a whole?, (which might take a while if you wanted the second)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alek," Deryn mumbled, moving her arm around, trying to find the special warmth that only a certain ex-prince could only give off. She reached over to his side, still trying to reach for him. Slowly her eyes opened after she couldn't find Alek lying in bed beside her. She pulled the blanket off of her and sat up in a crooked position, glancing around the room.

"Alek!" she called out, checking to see if he was even in their quarters.

She waited for a moment. Nothing. Deryn flicked her eyes to the clock and quietly swore, it was already past afternoon. She then shifted her eyes to the window, the sky pure grey, she could barely make out the distant rain pouring lightly outside. After a rather obnoxious yawn, Deryn mustered what little strength she had in her and hopped out of bed. As she wonder through out their room, she could hear a light snore coming from the back of the couch.

"Volger?" she whispered. Now why is she the first one to awake? Usually the Count would be the first one up and about. Always preparing to drive those stupid barking fencing lessons down her attic. But as she listen closer, that snore didn't sound like Volger's at all. In fact, the snore sounded very familiar, almost like a certain someone she knew and loved. Deryn slowly approach the couch, trying to get a better view. When she got beside the couch, she tilted her head down to look. Much to her surprise, it wasn't Volger at all, it was Alek sleeping on the couch, quite charmingly too, having Bovril curl up on top of his chest. She then noticed that he was still half clutching a sheet of paper, on the verge of dropping it. She carefully pried his fingers open and nudge the paper away from his hand, hoping that she didn't woke him up yet. After going over the it, disappointment quickly appeared on her face. It was a list of chores. And from the hand writing, it was probably written by sodding Count. Her eyes fell back down to Alek, It came to her as she saw the state that he was in, his clothes was all dirty, his brownish red hair had dust and flint all over it, and had a very dark slump under his eyes. _So t_ _his is_ _what_ _he_ _been up to,_ she thought, looking back at the list with a deep sigh afterwards.

…

Long hours have passed, she was currently scrubbing down a toilet until she heard some loud clumpy footsteps approaching behind her. She turned around just in time to see Alek, still rubbing his eyes as he was coming in from the washroom door with Bovril riding on top of his shoulders. Once he got a sight of her covered in grime, he only offered her a smile, pulling out a towel and offering it to her in a very posh and princely way.

"Good morning Deryn."

She gave him a disproving look and pointed her finger toward a clock."You do realize it way past afternoon now you daft ninny." She said as she yanked the towel from his hand, wiping the clart stench water off of her.

"Also were did Volger go? I haven't seem him all day." Not that she minded that the bum-rag was gone.

"He said something Dr. Barlow wanting him to accompany her for a few days, all tho she didn't tell him why. Strange isn't it?"

"Strange" Bovril muttered mockingly, then giggled. Which made Alek eyeing the amused loris with confusion.

After giggling herself, she responded. "Aye, it sure is."

But deep down she was willing to bet on a particular reason, a barking disgusting reason too. Everyone except Alek had already suspected what the _strange_ occurringrelationship between the Count and the lady boffin was about. They really are a perfect match, those two sneaky boots are so alike.

"Why do I feel like that you know something that I don't?" he asked with an arch eyebrow, his hands on his hips."

"What are talking about?" she asked, stifling a laughter.

"When I said it was _strange,_ your face went up."

"Well Alek." she said mockingly. "Maybe if you stop being such a _Dummkopf,_ you would see it too."

Alek frowned. "See what?"

"Don't you see how weird it is when they always bicker over the stupidest things or how they always glare at each other?" She said, placing her bum on top of the sink. A small laughter managed to escape her lips.

Alek frown deepen, frustration and confusion was written all over his face.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" He demanded.

She rolled her eyes, sometimes she wonders if Alek was purposely being such a daft ninny.

"Come on Alek, you saw how Volger practically moon over her while we were in her cabin, or how Dr. Barlow only wanted _him_ to accompany her, without telling either of us why." Alek only stared at her for a moment before realizing at what she was hinting at, his poor face twisted in disgust. Finally, Deryn and Bovril started to laugh, she couldn't hold it back after getting a look at his daft face.

"God wounds" he sputter. "bu-but that…. absolutely horrid!"

Deryn knees gave in, falling back on to the floor, her laugh grew even louder. Even Bovril was snickering with her.

After calming down a bit, she wiped the tears off her face and stood back up. "Aye it barking disgusting isn't it."

Alek nodded, still trying to cope with the repulsive idea, then his eyes flicker down, noticing the sheet of paper extruding from her pocket.

"You took my list?" he asked.

After a few seconds of pondering she remembered. "Oh! You mean this?" She pulled the paper from her pocket and unfolded it.

"I saw you sleeping with it so I got curious." She flip the paper around for him to see. Then an another notion enter her mind.

"Also why did you start doing it in the middle of the barking night? You should've waited for me to wake up, no need to do it all by yourself you dafty" She said, handing it back to Alek.

"I was hoping that if I got a head start, we could have finish early. Then we would have enough time to go out for dinner, take a stroll exploring London but once It started to rain..." he sighed, looking down at his feet with disapointment. "… I guess that It wasn't worth going out in this awful weather so I went back to sleep."

The idea of his made her happy, even if their not doing it. Deryn pulled herself back up, and placed her hand on one of his shoulders, his face show signs of bitterness

"Oh Cheer up Alek, we could always do something else that would be just as fun."

"And what would that be?" he said, not believing her for a single second."

Deryn tried to come up with something, but after getting a look of his face, she knew exactly what to do. She shoo Bovril away, making it scampering back to the couch.

"Well..." she said, slowly moving her hands around his chest, reaching for the collars of his shirt. That got Alek attention rather quick.

"We could do this." And with that, she pulled him to her, forcing her force lips on his. He shivered back for a moment before pressing back, against her. The kiss made her insides flutter around, her tongue was melting into his. For a brief moment, she had everything she could have ever wanted in her life. She pulled back an inch, unsurprisingly his face was still in shock, he looked like he wanted to say something but their heavy breaths filled the air.

"So how that for a–mmph!" She started but was cut off suddenly by Alek intense kiss, it was fiercer then last time. He slid his hands back down to her legs, slowly picking her off the ground. She let out a moan, her hand begun wrapping around his neck, her legs pulled closer to his hips as he carried her onto the bed. The feeling of being so close to him sent shocks of electricity throughout her body. He fell back onto the bed, still kissing as she dig her fingers into his shirt while laying on top of him. Then before she knew it, Alek started to take her shirt off, she suddenly realize the danger of going any further then this, the thought of that made her jolt back, pushing his arms away. She flipped over to the other side of the bed before He looked at her with regret, as if he done something unforgivable.

"I—I'm ... I'm sorry Deryn, I umm… I got too carried away."

She tried to say something but she was still busy trying to breathe. She didn't mean for it to go this far. Her face must have given her away, Alek stood back on his feet. His face fell back into dismay.

"Deryn?" he asked, face falling back into worry. After regaining her breath, she looked at the daft face he was making again, and couldn't help but to smiled a bit.

"Im fine Alek but… how about we just snog for a while, nothing more, nothing less." she said, hoping to salvage the feeling of the electricity from before.

Alek let out a heavy sigh of relief before plopping back down onto the bed, smiling back at her.

"That sound like a lovely idea Deryn." He said, as she pulled him back down.

* * *

 **So I was planing to end it with this but I guess a another chapter or two won't hurt before making starting the next part. Also first time using THIS FLUFF(OH IT BURNS) so reviews would be** **appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alek raised the collar of his shirt higher up to his neck. After fidgeting with it for a little bit more he turned around to face Deryn.

"How about now?"

Deryn stood there, taking a long look at him. The dark purple bruises that she made still resided in his neck , still clearly visible. She tried to adjust his shirt more, pulling it up and down so that it can hide the bruises better but all her efforts were futile. She let the shirt fall back down and sighed.

"Sorry to say Alek but I can still see them, clear as day."

It was it accident, those bruises. She didn't mean to snog him that hard, but she was so caught up in the moment that she couldn't help herself. Deryn had some bruises on her as well but it was in the deeper… _sections_ so it was easier for her to cover up. Not that she regretted doing it of course, and she highly doubt that Alek would either. But still, those bruises are going draw unwanted attention, and she really doesn't really need to let the Count know either.

"Volger is going to kill me." he said, gently rubbing his bruises. Earlier when they were busy snogging the barking daylights out of each other, Volger had sent a message lizard, announcing that he will be coming back tonight, sooner then they expected. Hearing that made them stop dead in their tracks. It funny how the bum-rag can be so barking bothersome even while he away.

"Aye, he might kill me as well." she said mockingly.

After playing around with his shirt a bit more, he swore extravagantly, finally giving up on hiding it. In frustration, he pulled off his shirt and went back to the closet, pulling out any clothes that might help him hide his bruises.

"Well what now?"

"What do mean 'what now'?" she asked.

"We still have a few hours before Volger come back, and I would like to do something beside staying in this room all day."

"And where would we go?" she asked, not particularly interested. "It still raining outside and I don't plan on getting wet just to wonder around London for a few hours."

He turned around, showing off his blue Clanker jacket. His eye widen with excitement, smiling like a complete ninny. "How about the two of us go exploring the society headquarters, who know what kind of weird fabrications Dr. Barlow has in store for us but at least it better then waiting for Volger to come back to impale me when he see these bruises."

Deryn rolled her eyes about the last statement but Alek had a point. They been here for almost a week now and all they seen was their living quarters and the dining complex. If this is the headquarters of _The_ London Zoologically Society, they would have all sort of new beasties here.

Back on the _Leviathan,_ there were rumors when Dr. Barlow first came aboard, on how the society have some weird experimental fabrications so dangerous that they are hidden away from the public. Surely no one would complain if they were to take a peak at them given how they work here now. It would be like going to a zoo she thought.

"That a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed. "Hold on, let me get properly dressed, wouldn't want to be walking around looking like lassie now would we?" She gave Alek a quick but comforting peck on the cheek before making her way back into the washroom.

...

"So where do you want to go first Alek?" She asked, peeking at the map that Alek had received from the person at the front. Bovril reside in one of his pockets, his purring was barely noticeable to anyone but them. Currently they are standing between two long curved hallways, still trying to decide on where to go first.

"According to the map, this hallway will lead to the aquatic fabrications while this one will lead to the land fabrications." He stared at one hallway to the other, pointing at the sign hanging above them.

Deryn crossed her arms and sighed. "So again, Alek where do you want to go?" She had seen more fabrications then he ever had, it was only fair to let him pick. But of course, what Deryn really wanted to go see was the new aerial fabrications they made. But that was in a different complex, all closed off due to the rain.

"Perhaps the aquatic fabrications then?" he offered, still trying to be all posh.

"Aye, sound great to me." She looked around to make sure no one was around before she grabbed his hand, pulling him away into the halls. It was all glass panels on the right side, exposing the grey sky and the rain drops sliding down on it. She could see the other smaller complexes outside, standing side by side. It almost looked like a prison, with it high walls and the security guards posted outside. But then again, this place is run by the lady boffin.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Alek started bringing up his nonsense on how machines are better then fabrications again. _What a_ _load of yackum_ she thought after. There no way those barking machines are better so she argued back, adding more fuel for Alek blether. The discussion kept on for a while, his bickering on how _godless_ and disgusting some fabrications can be.

"Can you prove that your barking contraptions better then our fabrications?"

"Easily, we don't need to feed it, nor does it feel pain, and it not alive and squirming around." he said, counting his fingers for each of the things he listed.

"Aye, but can they heal itself?, or fight on it own without being piloted?"

He backed off, only for a moment before he started to reinforce his claims again.

"No, but what happen if they go hungry? They will probably devour anyone near them, and I doubt they care wither it a Clanker or Darwinist flesh that there feasting on.

"That a load of blether." Although he not completely wrong about that. Some beasties _do_ tend to eat their riders when they are desperate and starving, It only natural. But that case was only for a hand full of beasties like the Fighting Bears or the Lupine Tigeresques. Also, they were trained to be very loyal, especially to it owners.

Alek continued his counting with his other hand. "Or how about all the _waste_ they produced?, have you ever thought of how insanitary and disgusting that is."

"Every animal does that, even us." she huffed, slowing her walking pace so they had more time to argue. "Your contraptions need to be clean, fueled, and fixed every time it goes into battle. All a beastie need is a bit of rest, some food and water."

Deryn was tempted to say more but in the corner of her eyes, she got a glimpse of the huge aquariums, appearing in front of them as they approached closer to the end of the hallway. She then sighed, with a light grin appearing on her face, she pulled him closer to her as they walked.

"Come on you stubborn Clanker, let go take a look.

* * *

 **A/N: I said this would be the last one dang it! But it appears that this might go on for a couple more. And ONLY a couple more, maybe less because I really wanted to start on their next adventure. Which is their first mission they get when Volger and Dr. Barlow returns. Also, I never write this much so sry about the plainess and grammar mistakes. I trying to learn as I go Anyway...Reviews are** **appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Alek slowly approached the aquarium, giving the glass a few taps with his finger."

"So what is _this_ godless abomination?"

Instead of receiving an answer, he earned himself a hard slap behind his head.

"You _Dummkopf!,"_ she hissed harshly. "Don't go around saying things like that, especially not around all these boffins." Her eyes shifted around the room, scanning to see if the people around them had heard him.

"Oh...right." he muttered, stifling a chuckle between his lips.

In any case, The Aquatic Center was fascinating, he thought. This place was enormous, filled with all sorts of aquatic fabrications that even Deryn had never heard of. The room was pitch dark, only having the blue light from the aquariums to light their way. It hard to imagine that a place of this size was considered too small. As they were looking, they overheard some of the fabricators discussing on how to move all these fabrications into a separate complex.

"Anyway Alek, I think this is an Spottiswoode Rebreather. It look like the boffins made a few improvements, it much smaller then I remembered and the tendrils are also thinner."

Alek stared at her with confusion. "A what?"

"It for diving." She said, putting a hand on the glass. "You press the rebreather tendrils into your mouth and it converts your carbon dioxide into oxygen so that way, you won't need to come back to the surface for air every few minutes. Brilliant isn't it?"

He winced at the idea of having those slimy tendrils lodge into his throat. "Yes that sound useful and all but I can't imagine anyone that would be crazy enough to actually put such ungodly things in their mouth."

Deryn rolled her eyes and pushed him into a dark corner, giving him a long deep kiss. He felt her warm tongue rolling around with his. He savored the every bit of it before she pulled back a little, smiling at him. "And for your information your ex-princeliness, you just kissed someone who _had_ used one. Think about that for a moment."

Alek blinked. "You _what_?" He shivered with a face of disgust. "When did that happen?"

"Back in Istanbul" she said, snickering at the unpleasant face he was making. "When I was sabotaging the kraken nets, I had to use one so that I could dive down deep enough to plant those barnacles. It not that bad… well maybe a wee bit, since it taste like clart but it let you breathe underwater."

"Well..." he said, being all 'moony' as Deryn describes it. "As long as I was kissing you, I don't really mind at all."

She face burned pink, taking a moment to process those words before she regained her senses and narrowed her eyes. "Don't get all mushy on me now you ninny."

Her face was still colored before she to decided change the subject abruptingly. As she was lecturing him on how the rebreather were made, he remembered when Deryn had told him how she had to stay in freezing ocean for countless hours, diving back and forth to sabotage the kraken nets while evading the Ottoman lookouts that patrolled around the strait after they had captured her men. That a huge feat she pulled off and on top of that, she came all the way back to Istanbul, all because of him. It amazing at how much Deryn had done just to be with him, even leaving the _Leviathan,_ the feeling of being in the air was everything to her. Of course Alek had to throw an entire empire away for her as well, which to him was completely worth it since now he could finally stay by her side now while not having the weight of the world on his back.

A punch landed on his arm, not enough to hurt but enough to startle him back to his senses. "Alek are you even paying any barking attention?" Deryn moved her hand onto her hips, waiting for a response.

"Hmm?–oh–right the rebreathers…" he sputtered, offering an apologetic smile.

Deryn look genuinely upset before turning around to the other aquariums and gestured for him to follow. "Come on you dafty, we don't have all day."

He followed her back into the open. No one seemed to have noticed nor cared that they have disappeared earlier. They kept their distance from all the scientists lurking around, making sure not to disturb them as they took their glances. They covered almost half the room before coming upon something they had seen before.

"Those are..."

"Aye, that the Kappas." She finished for him, marveling at the sharp teeth extruding from their mouths.

Kappas. The horrid creatures that were fabricated by the Japanese Navy. These reptile like creatures send shivers down his spines every time he thinks about the time they had ripped apart those poor German sailors back in Tsingtao. The aquarium was bigger then the others, reinforced with steel along each end.

"How come their here in London?" One of the Kappa made eye contact with Alek, causing him to slowly move away from the glass. The eyes lingered on him for a moment before diving back down into the water. Even with the thick glass between them, it still doesn't feel safe.

She started to scratch the side of her head with a finger. "If I remember correctly, The Japanese navy had asked Britain for help when they were fabricating the beastie and I guess that we ended keeping some for some reason."

There were at least half of dozen of them crammed into the same tank. There was a place floating around, acting as a resting place for them while the others ones swam around in the dark green water under it.

"Yes it was a nice parting gift for the help we provided." Said a low settle voice. They both turned to the direction on the voice. The first thing he noticed was the bowler hat he wore, making him one of the Darwinist fabricators. He seemed somewhere between his forties, his short dark hair blended in with the dark room. He also a bit taller then Deryn, but his body structure seem well built, almost like Volger's he thought.

"Pardon me but I don't believe that we had met before." He asked.

The man jump a bit. "Ah where my manners, I am Dr. Nolan Barlow–" He held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Alek Von Hohenburg." he replied, taking up his handshake.

"And you?" Nolan moved his hand toward Deryn.

"Dylan Sharp sir, but did you say your last name was _Barlow_? Meaning that you are…"

"Yes lad, I am her husband. We been married for quite some time now." Both their mouths dropped wide open as soon as those words left his mouth. All tho hearing that somewhat relieved Alek, this meant that Volger and Dr. Barlow weren't getting into a relationship right? Or at least he hope so.

"Wow… the lady boffin never told us she was married." She said, stroking her hair, Nolan started to chuckle.

"That because she likes to keep to herself, even from me sometimes." He seemed depress at the last part he mentioned.

He begun to say more on the subject until his eyes shifted backed to Alek, widen with realization.

"Oh yes I remembered now!, you are Prince Aleksander, the one who fled Austria and ended up meeting my wife on the _Leviathan!_ "

"Im afraid it ex–prince now. I decided to renounce my titles a few weeks back, making me commoner like everybody else now." He hold the urge to roll his eyes. Apparently he not as quick as Dr. Barlow.

"Really? And why would you do a thing like that?"

He ponder for a moment, and then he smirked. "Because now I have something that so much _more_ then an empire could ever be." He took a glance at Deryn, after making out that her face turned quite red despite the darkness of the room made him quite pleased with his answer.

Nolan looked at him awkwardly, oblivious to the interaction between them before he decided to speak again.

"My wife only informed me about a former decorated officer leaving the majesty air service in order to become the new assistant but she never told me about a royalty as coming along as well."

"Sorry but that would be my good friend Mr. Sharp over here." Alek let one of his hands fall on Deryn shoulder, which she push off.

"Aye, the _assistant."_ she replied grumpily.

"Oh don't worry lad, she very kind, well…most of the time." He turned his gaze back to the Kappas, watching the creatures as they swam around.

"Quite spectacular aren't they, The Japanese were are awfully creative, even if they are weapons of war." he turned back to them. "Would you liked to feed them?"

Alek was about to decline but of course Deryn choose to accept the offer for them, just to agitate him knowing that he wasn't very fond of these creatures. Nolan excitedly walk towards to one of the person standing at the front counter, whispering something into the person ear. The boffin nodded and opened one of the cages behind him, pulling out a message lizard. After saying his message, he let the lizard scamper onto the walls, climbing in to the nearest message pipe. A few moment later, someone came in with a bucket full of fresh reeking fish, handing to Nolan.

"Come on then." he said as he made his way to the Kappas. He started climbing onto the ladders that was built in on the side of the tank. As they reached the top, Nolan started walking to a little hatch, sliding It open. The hole itself was just big enough to fit someone head through it, probably due to the fact the Kappas could jump impressively high. They took a look down into the hole, watching them pointing their open mouths into the air, eagerly waiting for their meal to drop in. Deryn however show no signs of fear, in fact she was rather intrigued with the Kappas.

"Here." Nolan shoved his hand into the bucket of fish, pulling it out the biggest one. He past the bucket around to Alek but after getting one whiff of the fish, he moved away, gaging on the horrid smell. They both started to laugh at him.

"Come on Alek, stop being such a scared ninny."

"Sorry but I think I will pass." he retorted, moving away from the bucket.

Deryn rolled her eyes, muttering "Clankers." under her breath as she grabbed a fish.

"Now just drop it in from here, just in case they jump for it."

After getting a nodded from Deryn, Nolan let the fish drop down into the hole. Sure enough, one of the Kappas made a jump for it, snapping it jaws as soon as the fish was in it reach. After they calmed down a bit, Deryn dropped hers as well, causing an another one to jump. They took turns to feed them while Alek watch in horror.

"You sure you don't want to try?" Nolan said, waving a fish around his face.

"I'm quite sure thank you."

"Suite yourself." Nolan gave Deryn one more before he dropped the rest into the hole, causing a feeding frenzy to occur. Alek gulped at the sight, imagining what would happen if he were to fall in somehow.

"So Dr–" Alek started.

"Nolan is fine."

"Oh– okay umm I was wondering how do they know which is the friend or foe?"

"Well… usually your not supposed to be next to them during battle. After their next to target, we alert them with an underwater explosion, which will cause they to go into a fighting frenzy. Basically there no way to let them know after the explosion's out, all you can hope to do is hide from them, long enough for them to calm down. Unless their hungry, then they will have eat until their full."

"Dear? Why are _you_ up there feeding them?"

Below them was Dr. Barlow and the person standing next to her, Volger, who was rather displeased to find them here instead of being back into their room.

Nolan made his way down greeting his wife while he does so but when Alek tried to, someone yanked him back with a heavy grip.

"Wait, try to stand behind me when we get down. Hopefully the Count won't notice the bruises while it this dark." Deryn said, trying to see how well the bruises show up in this darkness.

Alek completely forgotten about the bruises. But what about Nolan? He didn't seemed to notice, or was rather quiet about it at least. He pulled his jacket closer up to his neck and let Deryn climb down first so that he could follow her from behind.

"I see you met my new _employers."_ Dr. Barlow crossing her arms as she gave her husband a gloomy look.

"Yes I happened to found them next to my Kappas, and their good lads too." he turned his attention to Volger "Now who is this fellow?"

"Im sure your wife can inform you." Volger said smugly before facing Alek and Deryn "I think it time for us to leave, I shall brief them their first mission as we discussed." He moved his hand toward the exit, letting them go before him. As they were in a hallways, Alek tried to stay next to Deryn, keeping the same pace as her so his bruises doesn't show. There was an awkward silence before Deryn decided to break it.

"So what our first mission?"

Volger shot a cold glare to her. "Before we discuss about that, care to explain the _marks_ on the boy neck?"

"Blisters." he heard her say, giving Alek a worried glance as her face turned slightly pink.

After Volger finished stabbing his icy sharp stares that seemed to be cutting through them, he continue on walking.

"Now then, our first mission Is to accompany Dr. Barlow to a peace conference, which is taking place in a few months. I will tell you the details back in our rooms. Then when they settled their diplomatic issues, we will have time to collect our old belongings which will set us up nicely for the future." he said, a sly grin emerging on his face.

"Our old belongings? Where are we exactly going again?" Alek asked.

There was a wide smile on the Count face before he replied.

"Austria."

* * *

 **A/N: And were done! Well for This** **at least. Be on the lookout for the continuation which comes out every two weeks. I decided that it coming out chapter by chapter but LONGER, genius right? Anyway this took forever to finish so reviews** **are much appreciated! (And if anyone have questions for clearance or anything else pm me)**

 **A/N from the far distant future: So I plan to rewrite The continuation as a whole, since I need to rethink the ideas I have forgotten over these few months. But the good news is that Im back! Bad news is that _Trident_ will be released on a much slower rate but fear not! for I will have a drabbles series between the few months of my story.**


End file.
